Is Odd Happy with that?
by XxDeepestxDarkxX
Summary: You've probably read the story before this one so you got the summary down, You got this! also still working on how to use this site so if I already posted this, sorrys!
1. Chapter 1

Odd was pissed. _How could Ulrich not get it? He left in the middle and was probably still hot from Yumi...I was just a substitute again..._ Odd was use to Ulrich being ditched by Yumi and them ending up hanging out. Odd was headed for the showers and planned to skip breakfast if he had to, just so his point would get around. Odd looked down at the clothes in his hand, the shirt was Ulrich's. Odd could resist the urge to smell it. He brought the shirt to his face and took a deep breath, Odd never made it to the shower...He broke down crying right there in Ulrich's shirt.

Ulrich felt terrible even though he didn't understand why. _What the hell is Odd's problem? I told him I liked him, didn't I?_ Ulrich couldn't remember what he say, he had been to into it to remember what came out of his mouth. Ulrich got out of bed and changed his clothes. Ulrich decided to settle things at breakfast. _Odd would never miss food._ He thought.

When Ulrich got to the cafe he wouldn't even look at Yumi as he scanned the room for Odd. Ulrich was shocked when he couldn't find him. He sat down with Jeremy and Aelita. "Where's Odd?" Aelita asked. "He hasn't been here?" Ulrich inquired. "Didn't you guys leave together?" Jeremy asked giving Ulrich a look that made Ulrich think he knew everything. "No, we had a fight. I didn't think it was bad enough for him to skip breakfast." Ulrich said. "Well you're skipping it too, aren't you?" Aelita asked pointing out how uninterested he seemed in getting up. "I don't feel well." Ulrich said brushing her logic away. "Hmm..."Aelita mumbled. "Isn't Odd sick? Are you sure he didn't like fall in the shower or something?" Jeremy inquired. Ulrich jumped up. "I'm gonna go check." He said as he ran out of the cafe. Yumi giggled to herself earning herself looks from Aelita and Jeremy. "I know things you don't know..." Yumi said in response.

Ulrich ran to the showers looking for Odd, but the stalls were all empty. Ulrich panicked. _What if he fainted and someone took him to the nurse? What if he never even made it down the stairs? What if he's sick and alone? _Ulrich ran towards his dorm room. As he rounded the corridor just after the stairs, he heard a noise. "Kiwi?" Ulrich called out and the little dog came out from behind the next turn. "Where's your master? Kiwi, find Odd..." Ulrich's voice cracked as he said Odd. It was the first time he realized how worried he was or that he was slightly out of breath from running. Kiwi looked up at Ulrich, tilted his head and walked back behind the wall. "Kiwi..." Ulrich said as he rounded the corner and toppled over something. Ulrich scrambled to his knees and turned to face the pile of a person. He realized it was Odd and he was still in his pajamas. "Odd?" Ulrich's voice wavered as he placed a hand on Odd's head. "Are you okay?" Ulrich asked. Odd looked up slowly. Ulrich realized he had been crying. Had their fight been that bad? Ulrich thought as his glaze dropped to what was in Odd's arms. "My shirt.." Ulrich said finally realized Odd's feelings. Ulrich's face looked shocked, he couldn't believe it. After all the girls Odd had dated, he was the one that brought this well player to tears. Ulrich changed his expression to concern. "Odd, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot...I didn't realize you liked me too." Ulrich said. Odd gave into temptation, dropped the clothes, and hugged Ulrich. Hugging Ulrich only caused Odd to sob again. Ulrich hugged him back as Kiwi got comfortable next to them. "I'll stop talking to Yumi and William. It can just be us..." Ulrich said realizing that might not be the best plan. They were both guys, he could image Odd sticking with him. Ulrich was so lost in thought he almost feel Odd nodding his head in Ulrich's chest. Odd and Ulrich could hear people laughing and coming there way. To Ulrich's surprise Odd pushed away and got up. "What's wrong?" Ulrich asked. "Kiwi, we got to get him back in our room or they could tell..." Odd said looking at Ulrich like it was so obvious. Ulrich started laughing at himself. "Well okay." Odd said as he started heading back to the room. Ulrich got up, grabbed the clothes on the floor and followed.

When they got back to the room Odd put Kiwi down on the bed. "Are they still serving breakfast?" Odd asked. "I don't think so, but the vending machine are fully stocked." Ulrich said while handing Odd the clothes he dropped. "Good, I'm starving." Odd said as he changed clothes, not bothering to find another shirt. "You should wear green more often." Ulrich said. "Nah, pinks more my color." Odd said as he opened the door. Ulrich came up behind and pushed the door closed. Odd turned around. "What the hell? I'm hungry, ya know?" Odd said. Ulrich kissed Odd's forehead, earning a blush from Odd. Odd lifted his head to look Ulrich in the eyes. Ulrich kissed him on the lips, wrapping his arms around Odd's waist. "mnhp.." Odd murmured. Odd pulled back for air. After a gasp Ulrich took the whole mouth open opportunity to give him a deeper kiss. Ulrich's tongue slipped into Odd's mouth and swirled around Odd's tongue. Odd let out a moan and tried to something that was lost in the kiss. Ulrich's hand shifted south until they were practically on Odd's ass. Odd pushed his hands through Ulrich's hair. Ulrich pushed his knee between Odd's legs. Odd pulled out of the kiss. "Stop, we can't..." Odd moaned as Ulrich's mouth drifted down Odd's neck. Ulrich decided to try out how Odd liked being bit. Ulrich brought his teeth to Odd's neck and bit down lightly. Odd moaned. "Ulrich...school.." Odd said. Ulrich stopped biting and lifted his glaze to Odd's face. "You don't even like school..." Ulrich said as he began to rub his knee against Odd's boner. Odd let out a groan. "See you're fine with skipping..." Ulrich said locking Odd into another kiss. Ulrich hands drifted to Odd's shirt and pulled it up to his neck. Ulrich broke the kiss and brought his mouth to Odd's chest. He licked his nipples and watched Odd swarm. "Ulrich, my legs feel weak.." Odd said in a breathy voice. "Lean on me I'll support your weight." Ulrich said as he pulled Odd's pants off. "You must have let your morning wood go, you're all wet with pre cum." Ulrich said as he reached down Odd's pants. "Don't talk about stuff like that." Odd said as he let out a moan. Then they heard a knock on the door. "Guys, are you in there?" Yumi's voice came from the other side of the door. Ulrich used one hand to cover Odd's mouth and the other to stroke him. Odd couldn't stop moaning. "I can hear you. " Yumi said. "Go away." Ulrich said. "I guess I'll just tell the whole school you to are a-" "Yumi shut up." Ulrich said interrupting her. "Fuck.." Ulrich swore under his breath. "Give us a minute." Ulrich said still covering Odd's mouth. Ulrich took his hand out of Odd's pant's and off his mouth. Odd looked at him like he was in pain. "Bite down on this." Ulrich said as he pulled the Odd's shirt to Odd's mouth and slid his boxers off. Odd did as he was told and Ulrich slipped down to Odd's crotch. He pushed Odd's legs over his shoulders and took him in his mouth. Odd was going crazy with lust. Ulrich was swirling his tongue and taking him in and out. Finally Odd came in Ulrich's mouth. Ulrich got some on the side of his lip but before he could get it Odd licked it off. Odd took his legs off Ulrich and looked like he was about to push him down. "We have to get dress..." Ulrich said pulling Odd's shirt down. "I hate Yumi..." Odd said as he pulled his boxers on. "I can hear you." Yumi said. "I know.." Odd said. They cleaned up and opened the door. "What do you want?" Odd asked. "Such a nice greeting for someone who helped this idiot realize he's been in love with you since you two met." Yumi said as she seat on Odd's bed. "What do you mean?" Odd asked. "Why do you think I teased him but never went out with him? And why I easily changed to William?" Yumi inquired. "Wait but I only recently started liking Odd like that.."Ulrich comment. "Then why did you lie to me for him and ditch me for him?" Yumi asked. "He never ditched you, you ditched him..." Odd said feeling a sharp pain remembering their fight. "Is that what he told you?" Yumi said as Ulrich blushed. Odd looked utterly shocked. "He was just projecting his feelings for you onto me." Yumi said. "Oh..." Ulrich said like everything made sense in his mind now...(to be continued...hehehe)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Odd and Ulrich talked to Yumi. The awkwardness hung in the air, as they all sat in Jeremy's room. Odd was brain storming for an art project, while Jeremy spoke. "I think we need to check it out..." Odd caught. "Uhh?" Odd said finally joining the conversation. "I thought you fell asleep..." Jeremy admitted. "Nah, just thinking." Odd said. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Hey, I think about things sometimes!" Odd said as he leaned toward Ulrich. Ulrich looped his arm behind Odd's head and rubbed his head. Odd rested his head on Ulrich's shoulder. "Jeremy, don't you think it's dangerous?" Yumi spoke up. "Well, yes but it's the only way to be sure." Jeremy said. "What are they talking about?" Odd whispered to Ulrich. "Weird activity, Xana like activity." Ulrich whispered back. "But we shut old Xana down forever ago." Odd said. "We may have just put a band-aid on it" Jeremy said, making Odd blush as if he had got caught talking in class. "So I'll check it out." Ulrich volunteered. "If Ulrich's going, then I am too." Odd said. "Alright, I'll make preparations for tonight." Jeremy said feeling pleased with himself. "Why so early?" Aelita asked. "The sooner we know the faster we figure out what's going on." Jeremy said as he looked at the computer screen with concern. "What kind of activity are we talking about?" Odd asked. "Freak electrical storms." Ulrich answered.

Odd had mentally prepared himself for the return to lyoko. He always loved the super powers. Ulrich whom was thinking more logically, was nervous. Odd stared at him in the elevator all the way down to the virtualization chambers. "Are you okay?" Odd asked as soon as Jeremy went to the super computer. Ulrich had taken a seat on the floor. "Yeah, it's just what if Jeremy is wrong and he unleashes Xana?" Ulrich asked. "Then we do what we always do, kick butt..." Odd said cheerfully. It didn't really help Ulrich's mood. "Yeah, cause that was so much fun the first time." Ulrich said sarcastically. Odd looked down at Ulrich and placed his hand in Ulrich's hair. "But this time we are stronger. We are better at it. Plus, this time I have you..." Odd said attempting to sooth Ulrich's worries. "Idiot, you've always had me, just differently." Ulrich retorted. "Yeah, but last time I couldn't do this..." Odd said as he knelt down and kissed Ulrich. It surprised Ulrich so much the he barely had time to close his eyes. "Well I certainly feel stronger." Odd said as he went to stand up. Ulrich reached for Odd's hand and pulled him back down into a kiss. Locked in a passionate kiss, just as Jeremy's voice sounded. "You guys need to get in your chambers, I turned on the super computer." Ulrich let go of Odd's hand and pulled out of the kiss. "Now I feel stronger."

Ulrich and Odd landed in the forest region. Jeremy was typing in codes to find an active tower. Odd and Ulrich looked around on guard for monsters. "How's it looking Jeremy?" Ulrich asked. "Surprisingly, fine. Guess I was wrong." Jeremy said. "Devirtualization?" Odd asked. "I guess so." Jeremy said, he seemed baffled. Jeremy typing had gotten louder in the quiet computer room. "Ready guys?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah." Ulrich said. "Devirtualization." Jeremy said just as the screen started blinking with tons of warning signs. Odd and Ulrich looked at each other, still in Lyoko. "Hey, Einstein. Planning on bringing us home any time soon." Odd asked. "Yeah, just as soon as the chambers start working again..." Jeremy said. "What?!" Ulrich screamed. "It seems there is a virus in the computer, stopping the program." Jeremy said solemnly. "Of course." Odd said. "Can you fix it?" Ulrich asked. "Yeah, just give me a little time..." Jeremy said. "How much time?" Ulrich questioned. "Maybe, an hour... or a day.." Jeremy said. "Are you kidding me Einstein!" Odd remarked.


End file.
